Peace At Last
by ZexionsLover98
Summary: OK so Harry and his remaining family leave England to escape the aftermath of the war. They move to, you guessed it, Forks. Evil Dumbldore (he's dead), Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Good Voldemort(he's dead). Slash. MxM. YAOI! I don't know how else to warn you. Please enjoy.


**Zl98: Hey everyone! This is my second story and I really hope you all like it. This story is going to have a few side couples and her is you warning THIS IS SLASH! MxM. NO FLAMES and please review.**

Harry sat heavily in the comfortable chair provided by the goblins. He shouldn't have been surprised as he had known for years this was happening. The goblin, Griphook, had told him the terrible news and now stared at in sympathy. He had just had the displeasure of telling the young Potter and Black Lord that the famous Albus Dumbledore was nothing more than a common thief.

Dumbledore had been stealing money from his accounts to fund his precious Order and to pay most of it's most loyal members. The total amount stolen was nothing short of two million gallons; which was not much considering what he had left (actually it was just a drop of water in his vaults). Tough it wasn't much, it wasn't even that Dumbledore had taken it; it was who he paid that hurt Harry the most. Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger had all received payments for befriending, "caring" for him, and spying on him. The four people he had cared for the most had betrayed him in the most horrible way. Even Voldemort cared for him more genuinely then they had.

Sighing Harry shook his head and cleared his thoughts; he shouldn't be concerned with Voldemort as far as Harry was concerned he could rule the wizarding world. Voldemort was no longer wanted to kill muggles or muggle-borns; he simple wanted to keep the muggles from discovering their world. Anyway that's not what he needed to focus on. This news was not what he came with today, he came to have his money transferred to an American branch (and have four million of said money exchanged for muggle money). The transaction took around an hour but Harry didn't mind. Finally 98,753,096 gallons and four million U.S. were transferred. Harry smirked when he remembered the first time he heard the amount. He had been flabbergasted, and his money was still growing due to the investments he made. When (and if) he chose to have a family, they would never have to work a day in their live.

Still smiling, and after he promised Griphook he would visit again, he apparated back to Grimmauled Place to inform those he cared about that they could leave. Luna was the first to greet him, she always was. He didn't bother to tell her because he knew she already knew. She always knew, a seer she was, and he listened as she told him the others were already informed and that they were just waiting for him to pack. He smiled as she spoke in her soft tones and nodded his head.

Harry said he was almost done and walked swiftly up stairs to Sirius' old room. He looked around the room when he entered and sighed. Being in this room always made him sad but he couldn't imagine staying anywhere else. Everything was the same as it had always been; the claw marks on the head board and the scratches in the paint all remained and reminded him of his loved one. The pain was there again but it would always be there. Though it had been two years Harry knew he would feel the pain for the rest of his life. Hell, he would feel it maybe a hundred years from now. Shaking his head he set about packing the rest of his things. With a wave of his wand they were shrunk and packed n seconds. He took one more look around the room and slowly closed the door behind him.

Slowly Harry made his way down the stairs. There was a huge sadness at having to leave this place but at the same time some sense of peace. At the bottom of the steps he paused and bowed to the portrait of Walburga Black. He bowed his head in respect to the women many described as cruel. Though she may have been a nightmare while alive but she was still a black, and more importantly she was Sirius' mother. She was also a former Lady to an ancient house. Harry knew that those three facts bought here the highest respect.

Walburga nodded when Harry bowed. In her eyes he would never be the perfect hair but he was better than none. He was a half-blood, often lost his temper, and was far too emotional; but he was the hair to an ancient and noble family, acted like a noble lord should have and he treated her with the respect she deserved. There was also the small problem of finding him a mate. She wished he would marry a dutiful pure-blood, but she knew it would never happen. There was far too much of her son, Sirius, in him for that. She allowed a small smile to grace her face at the thought of him. For all he had done, he had been a true black and it pained her when he died. She'd have hounded her niece everyday about it if it had done any good. Thinking of her son brought back the terrible pain. Carefully she reached out and closed her curtains. When finally they were closed she allowed the sobs and tears of pure grief to fall as the loss of her eldest son consumed her.

Harry had continued to walk down the stairs. He could hear Walburga crying but he knew she didn't want it know. At the bottom of the stairs he came face to face with all the family he had left. Luna had gathered them all; Draco, Fred, George, and Severus all stood waiting to him. Draco and he had buried the hatchet when Harry had saved his life for Draco to then turn around and watch his back. Severus had been Harry's family ever since sixth year when he killed Dumbledore. Fred and George had always been; constantly there with there jokes and attempts to make him feel better. Standing there looking at them reminded Harry of the ones he lost, the ones who betrayed them, and those who had lived. Remus and Teddy had lived but they where still grieving the loss of Tonks. He was mourning the loss of his wife but knew where Harry and the others where going and would join them later.

Finally, he sighed, they were ready to leave. Together they walked outside and apparated one by one to their new home in Forks, Washington.

Washington was as rain as ever in Alice's eyes. Their lives had ever been the same until a certain human entered their lives. Her name was Isabella Swan. She had dull brown hair, a blank expressionless face, and looked like a shapeless blob. She was by far the most annoying and plain girl Alice had ever had the displeasure of knowing. There was only one reason she was here, she was Edward's singer but he thought she was his mate. So she had dealt with it and even had pretended to be friends with her. In truth Alice had started to like Bella Swan, that is, until she began getting disturbing visions.

These visions, each and every one of them, showed Bella harming her family in some way, shape, or form. She had tried to tell Edward but he refused to listen and had even threatened her. This had caused her mate, Jasper, to become involved as well. He had fought with Edward and in an effort to avoid a split in the family she dropped it. She didn't know what to do; the visions where coming more and more and were becoming more gruesome. Still the family didn't believe her and all the while Bella would smile behind their backs. If she didn't do something soon Bella swan would destroy her family.

As it was, she had already driven Rosalie and Emmett apart. The two had never mated and that was one of the reasons the split happened so easily. Rosalie was the only other one that believe in her sight still. Emmett however, saw nothing wrong with letting Bella stay and even accused Rosalie of being jealous. That had caused Rosalie to go off like a bomb and, though it was amusing to see her almost kill him, it was yet another rift. The fight between them was so bad that Esme to get involved and the blame had all land on Rosalie and herself. Even now Alice still shuddered at the hate that filled Rosalie's eyes, the disappointment in her mother and father's eyes, and the smug glee in Bella's.

A sudden vision filled Alice's mind and clouded her eyes causing her to stiffen. Slowly a smile filled her face; she opened he bedroom door and began to skip down the hall. She skipped down to stairs to the living room where her family had gathered to watch a movie. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"We are going to have several new people in town soon." Alice practically sang. Everyone turned to look at her waiting for her to continue, but she continued to smile.

"Who are they Alice?" Carlisle asked. He knew about the things going on with his family but couldn't figure out how to fix it. He didn't know what Bella and tired to find out, but Alice refused to talk.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said giggling almost darkly. She locked eyes with Bella. "And believe me that there **will** be some changes around here."

The fear that flashed in those muddy brown eyes was almost to go to be true. With those parting world dragged he mate out the house to go hunt before their new neighbors arrived.

Bella Swan had never been happier in her entire life than she was now. She was living with her awesome dad, had a ton of friends, and to top it all off she had a drop dead gorgeous boyfriend. It didn't hurt that said boyfriend also happened to be am immortal vampire who claimed she was his mate. Since she was his "mate" he was changing her into a vampire as well.

Yep you heard right, she Bella Swan would soon be an immortal whose beauty would make any man fall to his knees. There was some concern in the beginning about Edward's ability to read minds but those where soon quelled when he informed her that he couldn't read hers. It was times like this she was glad e couldn't. If he could, he would realize she didn't really love him and that she only wanted his money and the immortality he could give her. If he knew this he would definitely break up with her or worse kill her to make sure their secret was kept.

Although no one could read her mind because of the shield, there was still one problem. That problem was named Alice. There was really no way to block Alice's gift and therefore no way to keep her from knowing her plans. She had been fully worried but it hadn't mattered. When that little witch had tired to tell Edward he had defended **her** and fought with Jasper over **her** it made her giddy. She had everyone wrapped around her finger and shouldn't have worried. Yet as Alice skipped down the stairs her worries grew higher and higher.

"We are going to have several new people in town soon" Bella felt the anxiety grow and it filled her eyes. What was going on? Almost no one moved to Forks; what was so special about these people?

"Who are they Alice?" It was Carlisle who spoke but Bella didn't remove her eyes from Alice.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Alice locked eyes with Bella. "And believe me there **will** be some changes around here."

Fear struck Bella deep as the message in Alice's eyes where clear. "Get ready your days in this house are numbered." She watched with fear filled eyes as Alice and Jasper left the room. Whatever happened, she needed to make sure Edward changed her, and fast. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Edward watching her.

Things with Edward's family had been rocky lately. He knew that the house had been divided for a while now and he knew why. Everyone in his family, except Rosalie, had loved Bella when she first came, but over the past few months things had changed. Alice had come to him saying that she'd been getting some pretty disturbing visions; all of them staring Bella.

Each and every one of them showed Bella either killing him and his family, or killing him and joining the Volturi. Edward had refused to believe this. There was no way his Bella was going to betray them, she loved them all, and he had reacted violently. Eventually Alice had dropped it and those two went back to being friends, but their friendship was strained. They didn't even hang out anymore.

Things only got worse from there. Jasper began to distrust Bella as well. Edward questioned him about it but Jasper refused to answer and even shielded his mind. This only confused him even more, but that didn't matter as long as he had Bella. He had pushed all this from his mind until he saw Alice skipping down the stairs.

"We are going to have several new people in town soon." Her voice was bubbly and her grin wide, but her mind was clouded and he couldn't read it.

"Who are they Alice?" His surrogate father asked. His mind was filled with confusion about her relationship with Bell and why it had changed.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She turned to stare at Bella. "And believe me there will be some changes around here."

She grabbed Jasper' hand and together they left. Before they hit the woods Edward caught a flash from Alice's mind. It was him and he was smiling. Before her mind was closed again he caught a glimpse of red hair and blue eyes. He was confused even more especially when Bella stiffened beside him. He stared into her eyes and saw only fear.

**Zl98: Ok guys that's the first chapter let me know how it was. It took me forever to type this so please do rush me with the next one. Remember to review.**


End file.
